


The Death of Larry Johnson

by Yoake_yoake



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, fun little story, had this idea walking out of band, paint, trying not to spoil anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoake_yoake/pseuds/Yoake_yoake
Summary: Sally Face one shot I thought of walking out of band. I thought the idea was cute so I wrote it down and this is me retyping it. Everything is happy. It all turns out good.





	The Death of Larry Johnson

Just one foot in front of the other. He had to keep going. He had to keep running.

His lungs burned and all of his muscles pulsed with every step he took. Black started to cloud Sal's vision as he continues to push himself, weaving in and out of the trees and brush to get away. But every step only seemed to put him further back.

He finally relented to his fatigue, jumping behind a tree and yanking off his prosthetic in an attempt to get a real breath into his lungs. But nothing could calm his rocketing heartbeat.

Slowly, he turned and peeked around the edge of the tree. There was nothing there... the only sound was that of the rustling leaves in the trees. Not even the birds were singing. He almost sighed in relief as he turned back around. But he was met nose to nose with Ash's weapon of choice. A 468 RIS/M4 Carbine. 

Sal jumped away and attempted to raise his own weapon in defense. But the trigger just clicked. The chamber was empty.

"End of the line, Sally Face." Ash snarled at him. "There's nowhere else for you to run."

Sal stared at Ash, her brown hair up in a bun to lessen drag, her green eyes practically glowing with her victory.

"Any last words?"

Sal remained silent before standing tall and spreading his arms out and closing his eye.

Ash smirked and took aim. "Say goodbye."

Sal waited for the impact and pain. He waited for the splatter and eternal darkness that would follow.

But the moment Ash pulled the trigger, there was a strangled scream.

"NO!!!"

The bullet hit. But not the intended target.

Sal had opened his eye just long enough to see as Larry jumped in front of him and took the bullet to the chest like they were in some dramatic movie from the '90s.

"Larry!" Sal cried out to him, catching him as he fell to the ground. The violent spatter of red that covered his front was daunting. But he kept his eye on Larry.

Larry coughed and weakly gazed up at him. "Sal..." he whispered, "I-I couldn't bear the thought of seeing you die..."

Sal teared up and laughed meekly. "But now that's what I'm seeing happen to you, numbskull."

Larry smiled a bit. He shakily reached up and cupped Sal's gnarled cheek. Sal held his hand until he went completely limp and he knew Larry was gone.

Ash approached, shoving the nose of her gun to Sal's head. "What's your final move." 

Sal kept his head down, completely silent. He slowly raised his head and looked straight ahead.

"I forfeit."

Four groans echoed around the trees as Sal smiled proudly. Todd slid down from a nearby tree, his gun hanging from his hip and a bright green splatter of paint on his hip and shoulder.

"Really, Sal? Just when it was getting good."

"Seriously. Tugging at our heartstrings." Maple agreed, a purple mark right over her stomach.

"Sorry guys." Sal shrugged, the smile never leaving his face. "No point in getting shot if I know I can't win."

Larry sat up and laughed. "Can't argue with that logic."

Chug rolled his eyes. "Well, that means Ash won... again." His own orange paint in three places across his front.

Ash smiled brightly and proudly.

"That brings the total to Ash- 47, Everyone Else- 0." Todd chuckled. "You've gotta go easy on us, Ash."

"I have been!"

"Not her fault we suck." Sal laughed.

Chug crossed his arms and huffed. "Still... That means she gets to pick where we eat again."

"Come on, guys. The Smiley Dragon isn't that bad." she hummed. "I'm driving." 

"Oh even better." Larry teased, earning a punch in the arm as they all started walking out of the woody playing field.

Their chatting and laughter followed them out, leaving a pleasant feeling behind as the leaves rustled in the trees and the birds singing among them.

Sal's prosthetic remained on the ground propped against the tree, a remnant of the battle that took place there. Of course, he'd have to run back to grab it before class the next day, but for now, he had forgotten. Hiding his face didn't matter around his friends. He could be himself, and that was worth the whole world in gold.


End file.
